In recent years, organic light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as OLED) has made rapid advancement as a new generation solid auto luminescence display technology. As compared with liquid crystal display devices, an organic light-emitting diode is superior with its ultra-thinness, high responsiveness, high contrast ratio and low power dissipation. At present, in the production process of OLED, an OLED substrate is usually made through an evaporation method. That is to say, organic small molecular material is heated inside a vacuum cavity till being sublimated or melted and gasified into material vapor, which seeps through pores in a metal photomask and sediments on a glass substrate.
In the production process of OLED substrate, doping of different materials has been extensively adopted. The homogeneity of the materials doping directly affects indicators of the OLED device, such as the luminous efficiency and brightness.
In the prior art, different proximities between evaporation sources are adopted in the production process of the OLED, so that the homogeneity of doping can be improved. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, an evaporation device 50 comprises a crucible platform 53 and a crucible 52 disposed on the crucible platform 53. In the evaporating process, two crucibles 52 approximate with each other, so as to form a mixed film layer 54 on a substrate 51. Although such method can improve the homogeneity of doping among various evaporation materials to some extent, it can also cause a homogeneity of thickness of the film formed on the glass substrate to decrease, i.e., the film layer sedimenting on the glass substrate has inconsistent thickness over different positions thereof. As a result, the OLED device produced through this method has limited luminous efficiency and limited brightness.
In this case, an evaporation method and an evaporation device for the organic light-emitting diode substrate that can improve the luminous performance of the OLED device can be improved.